


Necessary Lies

by jazminealthia, sksdwrld



Series: Duality of Nature [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Love, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazminealthia/pseuds/jazminealthia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible happened to Kal and Keira is the one who suffers for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Lies

The music coming from Kallum's room was too loud. Keira could hear it in the kitchen and the walls were vibrating from the bass. She couldn't concentrate on her math homework and as she got up, heading towards Kal's room, she found herself wondering where John, the PA that stayed with them when their parents were simultaneously busy, was. Not that she minded asking her twin to lower the volume, of course. She was just surprised that the levels had accumulated to this point in the first place.

Keira knocked, but there was no answer. She doubted that he'd even heard her at all. Cracking the door open, Keira glanced in and was startled by what she saw. Kal's hands were braced on the wall and his face, deeply flushed was turned toward her. His mouth hung open a little and his eyes were closed.

John was there behind him, his face tucked into the curve of Kal's neck on the side farther from Keira. One hand was buried beneath Kal's shirt and the other... _oh God_...in his pants. Keira's stomach clenched and she felt faint. She opened her mouth to protest but no words would come out. One hand fluttered to cover her mouth in horror, but other than that, she was frozen in place.

After a moment, Kal's eyelids twitched and opened halfway. His eyes slanted to her straightaway. Gasping, he bit his lip and his eyes rolled just a little. But then, Kal smiled and put a finger to his lips. With the same hand, he reached out and pushed the door shut. Spell broken, Keira stumbled backwards, at first turning toward her own bedroom. But that was too close. It shared a wall with his and she didn't want any part of...of _that_.

It was _wrong_. They were only fourteen and John, well, God only knew how old he was. But Kal didn't seem to see it that way. She went out to the couch and flung herself down, burying her head beneath the throw pillows. Her heart was still racing and she felt sick. _Why, Kal, why?_. Just last week, he told her that Ezra Smith had sucked him off in the locker room and now this. Was he in a manic phase? She had to tell her parents. Except that Kal had told her to stay quiet. But it was her job to watch out for him. They were supposed to watch out for each other.

Keira was so conflicted that she hardly noticed when the music did switch off. Kal's bedroom door opened and shut and the soft pad of feet came closer, then paused.

"Keira? You okay, Sweetheart?" It was John. She shuddered at the sound of his voice and when he touched her shoulder, it sparked off a sensation that made he skin crawl.

Shrugging his hand off, she responded from beneath the pillows, "Fine. I have a headache, that's all. Music was too loud."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetie. Kal was having a moment and I thought I'd let him ride it out. He's all better now though. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No!" Keira recoiled more sharply than she intended to, then pushed herself off the couch. She had to get away from him. "I mean...no. No thanks. I'm just going to lie down for a bit." And quickly, she retreated to her bedroom where she shut the door and sat down on the mattress, not entirely sure now that John wouldn't follow.

A short time later, there was a soft knock. The door opened just wide enough for Kal to poke his head in. "Keeks, can I come in?"

When they were little, Kallum had taken to calling her _Kiki_ , though somewhere along the way, even that nickname had been shortened to _Keeks_. He was the only one who called her that, and only when they were alone. It meant that John wasn't nearby. Nodding, Keira refrained from getting up to let him in. She was still so disoriented from bearing witness to that act and was bordering on numb detachment.

Kal let himself in and sat down beside her after shutting the door. "You weren't meant to see that." He explained softly, taking her hand.

Keira only looked at him, agape. Her voice, when she found it, was a mere whisper. "You think? God, Kal, that's dis- that's...are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm not hurt. It was...shit, it was fucking fantastic." That slightly crazy grin returned to split his still-pink cheeks and Keira just shook her head.

"It's wrong," she said.

"It's not wr-"

"It's fucking wrong, Kal! He's like, thirty. He works for the studio. You're my brother. He could go to jail."

"He could, if you said something, but you're not going to say anything because I asked you not to." Kal replied with determination.

"Kal..."

"Please, Keira. I was telling him about that thing with Ezra and one thing just led to another, but I swear he didn't make me. I wanted him to. I liked it. If you say anything, Dad is going to freak out and send me off to boarding school for being such a trouble maker and then we'll be apart and you'll have no one to look out for you at school and I...I'll be alone." Kal's hand tightened on hers. "Keira, please."

Silently, she hung her head.

"Keeks..."

"Okay!" Keira couldn't stand that tone of desperation in her brother's voice. He was supposed to be the strong one. "Okay. I won't...won't tell Mom and Dad what I saw."

Kallum grinned just before flattening her sideways against the bed and planted a wet kiss on her temple.

"Kal!" She protested, shoving at him. For much of their lives, they'd been more or less, evenly matched but for the last year or so, he'd surpassed her in height and bone density. "You're heavy!"

He slid off to his left side and pulled her so that they were fitted together, her right shoulder and hip touching his left, their bodies perpendicular to one another. Kallum looped his arm comfortably around her neck and they both sighed. There was always comfort in that position, the one they'd shared not only from infancy, but dating back to their time as womb-mates. Their mother still complained to this day that the two of them couldn't lie flush like normal twins, but instead took up more space, making her bigger than she ought to have been.

Kiera's breath quickened a little and Kal's slowed until they were breathing in and out together. They stayed that way for a long time, not speaking, just existing, but just when Keira was about to drop off to sleep, Kal shifted. He kissed her cheek again, then inched back. "Mom and Dad are going to be bullshit if I don't have any homework done before dinner."

"They're coming home for dinner?" Keira said hopefully.

"That's what they said."

"Okay. I'm...I'm gonna stay in here awhile." _Until one of them gets home and John leaves_ , she thought. Kallum passed her a lingering look and she knew he understood.

"He won't touch you. He's queer for one, and for two, I'd kill him. You know I'd kill him if he laid so much as a finger...I'd get that big knife from the kitchen and stick it in him so many times, the blood would just-"

"Kal..." she interrupted him weakly and held her hand up to his chest. She didn't need the graphic details, they were making her a little queasy.

His eyes darted back to her from the far-off corner where he'd been gazing, probably imagining the whole thing, and he nodded once. "Sorry. Going now." Kallum squeezed her hand before moving around the bed. "I'll keep my door open so I can hear."

"Shut mine!" Keira instructed unnecessarily. Kal was already pulling it closed behind him.

 

Keira didn't come out of her room until her mother called them for dinner. She must have really dozed off because she couldn't remember hearing her come home. One of her parents had stopped for take out, one of those homestyle family meal places. There was a roaster, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and greenbeans, and as she sat down, her mother dished her up a plate. "John said you weren't feeling good, Keira, so I let you rest. I put your books out in the living room, on the ottoman."

Her father reached a hand across the table, resting it against her forehead. "You look a little flush, darlin'. You feel okay?"

"M'fine, Dad," she replied, ducking her head, and lifting her fork and knife, she began to push the food around her plate, taking the obligatory nibble here and there.

"Keira," her mother said gently. "Are you sick? You're not eating. Did something happen at school today?"

Keira felt Kal's eyes on her and she glanced up at him, even as she shook her head. He was was busy shovelling potatoes into his mouth but it didn't make his gaze any less intense. She was glad he could eat at a time like this, but she, in turmoil just at the mention of John's name, might throw up if she tried.

Kal's fork clattered to the plate and he sat up straighter. "Kal, calm down..." Their father said in a warning tone.

"I'm calm." Kal wiped his mouth with a napkin and reached for his glass of milk, his eye contact with Keira breaking only when he paused to frown at it, like he had been expecting something else. He took a gulp anyway and then set it out of reach. "I saw John scope Keira today and I made the mistake of telling her. She's been freaked out since."

"You what?" Their mother's fork fell loudly onto her plate and their father set his glass down with a thump.

"He did _what?_ "

"Scoped her." Kal resumed eating, his eyes on his plate. "You know, checked her out, top to bottom, tits to tail."

Keira's stomach twisted even more just hearing it and it took her a minute to realize what Kal was doing, for her benefit. Her face burned red hot with misplaced shame even as her mother's hand settled atop hers.

"I'm going to pound that pillock..." Her father grumbled, shoving up his shirt sleeves.

"Matt, now _you_ calm down. Keira's a beautiful girl and with that modelling contract, she's going to turn heads. You can't go around pounding every guy who takes a second look, for fuck's sake."

"Oh, so you think it's okay for a man his age to just-"

"No, I don't think it's okay, especially not in my house and not with my daughter."

"So what am I supposed to-"

Keira's mother dug her phone out of her pocket and tossed it across the table. "You're going to call the studio and make it clear that if that pedophile sets foot in our house one more time, you _are_ going to pound his face in."

Scraping his chair back from the table, their father stood, picked up the phone and went out onto the porch, slamming the door shut behind him. Keira jumped, her mother winced, and Kal...well he kept right on eating.

"Sweetheart," Her mother reached out, brushing a strand of dark brown hair back from her face. "Are you alright? John didn't try anything, did he? Didn't...touch you?"

Keira's stomach soured and she pushed her plate away from herself, unsure how much longer she could keep this charade up. After a pause, she blanched, swallowed, and shook her head.

"Baby girl, you would tell me if he did, right? Because you know no matter what, I'll always love you and it would never, ever be your fault. You can tell me..."

"He didn't." Keira said flatly. Her eyes flicked to Kal, then her mother. She swallowed. "He didn't touch me."

"He didn't," Kal spoke up, reaching again for his milk. "I was here all afternoon. They weren't ever alone together."

"Okay, Kal, thank you, I've got this..." Their mother said dismissively. Kal's face hardened and it was all Keira could do not to launch herself across the table and hug him tightly. Standing, Kal took his plate, cup and silverware to the sink. "Kal...I didn't mean-" She was interrupted by the telltale rattle of cellophane as he helped himself to the package of cigarettes on the counter. "Hey! Kallum Phillip, you put those right back!"

But he was already out the door, slamming it behind him.

Exasperated, Keira's mother got up, then cast a look down at her. She seemed torn. "Keira..."

"I'm fine, Mom, really...he just grossed me out, that's...that's all."

"Okay, alright. I've got to get your brother before he- well, you know...alright. I'll be back." And she dashed out the door after him.


End file.
